Happy Family
by Suc
Summary: Kepindahan Hakyeon dan keluarga kecilnya ke sebuah perumahan klaster ternyata tidak buruk juga. Bertemu dengan hoobae dari adik iparnya dan penghuni yang lain membuat Hakyeon mendapat pengalaman, kehebohan, dan keseruan yang mengisi hari-harinya juga keluarga kecilnya. LeoN, Raken, Hyukbin, SoonHoon, JeongCheol, SeokSoo, VerKwan, Meanie. GenderSwitch. GS. OOC. AU
1. Chapter 1

**Tittle : Family Goals**

 **Pairing : LeoN, SoonHoon, Jeongcheol, Verkwan, Meanie, Raken, Hyukbin, SeokSoo**

 **Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God**

 **Rating : T/T+**

 **Warning : Typo, GS, OOC, AU**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Lee Jihoon menggerutu seraya mengucek seragam sekolah milik Youngji yang penuh dengan noda lumpur. Tidak baju seragamnya, tidak celananya, tidak kaos kakinya, sampai kaos dalamnya pun ikut penuh dengan noda lumpur. Entah apa yang dilakukan anak laki-lakinya itu saat pulang sekolah tadi. Sepertinya bocah mungilnya itu sengaja untuk minta diturunkan di depan pintu klaster perumahan mereka.

Memanfaatkan waktu untuk berjalan kaki menuju rumah seraya bermain genangan air yang ada di beberapa tempat ke arah rumah mereka.

Jihoon tak bisa memarahi Youngji begitu saja. Ia sudah mengingat janjinya semalam. Apabila esok hari turun hujan, dan saat waktunya Youngji pulang sekolah hujan tersebut sudah berhenti. Youngji diizinkan bermain genangan air. Bocah mungilnya itu sedikit terobsesi bila melihat genangan-genangan air. Ia akan melompat-lompat kesenangan tak memperdulikan sekitarnya.

Tapi Jihoon tak mengira bahwa Youngji akan bermain genangan air sampai seekstrim ini. Noda-noda lumpur itu susah sekali hilangnya walau ia sudah mengucek baju anaknya itu dengan benar. Jihoon tak akan mencoba untuk menggiling baju bocah mungilnya di dalam mesin cuci. Karena percuma saja. Tak akan bersih. Yang ada akan menambah pekerjaan Jihoon saja karena harus merendam seragam Younji dengan cairan pemutih.

Dan sekarang si biang masalah itu sedang menemani putra Hakyeon ke rumahnya untuk berganti pakaian dan mengambil tugas rumah.

Hari ini Jihoon memang dimintai tolong untuk menjaga Hakwoon. Putra pasangan Jung Taekwoon dan Cha Hakyeon yang berumur tujuh tahun. Kakak tingkat Youngji di sekolah. Walau Youngji baru berumur lima tahun, tetapi bocah mungilnya itu sudah duduk di bangku kelas 1 Sekolah Dasar. Putranya itu merengek minta sekolah ketika melihat Hakwoon yang pergi sekolah.

Untung saja bocah mungil Jihoon itu mewarisi kepintaran dan kegesitan dari kedua orang tuanya. Sehingga mempermudahnya ketika menerima materi pelajaran.

Selesai mencuci seragam Youngji. Jihoon melangkah menuju dapur untuk membuat makan siang dan cemilan bagi Youngji dan Hakwoon. Putra Hakyeon itu akan dijemput mendekati makan malam karena Hakyeon ada jadwal siaran radio sampai sore. Sementara Taekwoon baru tiba di Seoul kira-kira malam.

Taekwoon dan Soonyoung sedang ada pekerjaan di Italia. Mengantar beberapa pemain sepak bola asuhan mereka untuk training selama dua musim di sana.

Dan bila Jihoon tidak salah membaca pesan dari suaminya semalam, Soonyoung akan tiba di rumah malam hari.

.

.

.

Youngji mengikuti Hakwoon dari belakang seraya menguyah wafer cokelat yang diberi oleh Hyung-nya itu. Di tangannya juga ada satu bungkus chocopie yang belum dibuka.

Menemani Hakwoon berganti pakaian dan mengambil tugas rumah sudah menjadi kegiatan rutin bagi Youngji ketika Hyung-nya itu akan menghabiskan waktu di rumahnya. Karena tak ada satu pun orang dewasa yang akan menjaga Hakwoon di rumah ketika orang tuanya pergi bekerja.

Dan yang Youngji tahu, Taekwoon samchon dan Hakyeon imo akan ada di rumah ketika matahari sudah tenggelam.

"Youngji-ya." Panggil Hakwoon.

Youngji yang sedang berdiri di depan jendela kamar Hakwoon dan melihat ke lapangan bola di ujung perumahan menoleh ke arah Hyung-nya itu.

"Appa-mu pulang hari ini?" tanya Hakwoon seraya memasukan buku tugas sekolahnya ke dalam tas ranselnya.

"Hum. Eomma bilang Appa pulang hari ini. Ah aku jadi tak sabar apa yang akan dibawa Appa nanti." Youngji menaruh kedua tangannya di pipi dengan mata yang berbinar penuh harap.

Hakwoon terkekeh pelan. Ia melambaikan tangannya agar Youngji mengikutinya keluar dari kamar.

"Aku rindu Appa. Sudah seminggu Appa pergi bekerja." Wajah muram Hakwoon ikut menular ke Youngji. Bocah berumur lima tahun itu juga merengut sedih. Youngji rindu bermain dengan Appa-nya.

Keduanya melangkah keluar rumah, Youngji mengingatkan Hakwoon untuk mengunci rumah, pesan dari Eomma-nya. Langkah keduanya lesu ketika melangkah menuju rumah Youngji. Mereka mengacuhkan lambaian tangan dari Seungcheol samchon yang menyapa mereka.

Bila ingin menuju rumah Youngji memang harus melewati rumah Seungcheol Samchon dan Jeonghan Imo terlebih dahulu. Dan sepertinya baik Youngji ataupun Hakwoon tak menyadari mengapa sesiang ini Seungcheol mereka ada di rumah.

.

.

.

Soonyoung mengangguk terima kasih kepada supir kantor yang sudah menjemputnya di bandara dan mengantarnya pulang ke rumah. Ia sengaja meminta izin untuk tidak langsung ke kantor membahas tentang pekerjaannya yang baru selesai. Kepalanya sedikit pusing dan tubuhnya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda demam.

Setelah menunggu supir kantor itu pergi kembali ke kantor. Soonyoung menggeret kopernya dan satu tas ransel yang digendongnya. Sebenarnya kopernya lebih banyak diisi dengan oleh-oleh pesanan putranya.

Soonyoung melepas sepatu dan memakai sandal rumah. Lalu membuka pintu dan mengucapkan salam. Seraya melirik jam tangannya, Soonyoung pasti akan disambut oleh teriakan penuh kegembiraan dari Youngji. Jujur saja, walau sering membuatnya pusing karena tingkah lakunya yang seperti gasing, tapi Soonyoung begitu merindukan Youngji dan Jihoon. Terutama sudah sangat ingin sekali memeluk dan mencium istri mungilnya itu.

"Appa pulang." Kata Soonyoung lantang. Ia menunggu suara ribut dari Youngji. Tapi sampai lima menit kemudian tidak ada tanda-tanda putranya itu muncul.

Dengan kening mengerut bingung, Soonyoung menggeret kopernya ke ruang keluarga. Ia mengedarkan atensinya ke seluruh ruangan. Dan hanya diisi oleh keheningan saja. Ruang keluarganya pun masih terlihat rapi. Televisi juga tidak menyala. Sepertinya Youngji belum menginvasi ruang keluarga untuk tempat bermainnya.

"Ji." Panggil Soonyoung.

Tak ada sahutan sedikit pun dari Jihoon. Soonyoung melepas jaketnya dan menyampirkan di sandaran sofa. Kemudian juga melepas kemejanya dan hanya menyisakan kaos putih polos.

"Jihoon-ie. Sayang. Aku pulang. Hey. Sayang." Soonyoung melangkah menuju dapur karena tak juga mendapati keberadaan istrinya itu.

Ia mengulum senyum simpul mendapati istrinya asik memasak dengan telinga yang disumpal _earphone_ . Pantas saja dipanggil-panggil tidak mendengar. Untung saja pintu depan tadi dikunci. Bila tidak dikunci, bisa saja ada maling yang masuk.

Youngji biasa masuk lewat pintu samping yang langsung menuju dapur bila sedang bermain di luar rumah.

Soonyoung berjalan mengendap-endap di belakang Jihoon. Ia langsung memeluk istrinya itu dan membuat Jihoon berjengit kaget. Suara tawanya menggema di dapur rumah mereka itu. Soonyoung mengecupi kepala Jihoon berkali-kali. Menyalurkan rasa rindunya yang sudah menumpuk.

"Astaga! Kebiasaan!" Jihoon melayangkan cubitan pedasnya ke perut suaminya. Menghasilkan ringisan sakit dan wajah kecewa yang dibuat-buat.

Jihoon berdecak kesal ketika Soonyoung merengek, mengomentari reaksinya setelah tak bertemu selama seminggu dengannya.

"Kau ini." Jihoon mencubit pelan bibir suaminya sebelum memberikan ciuman selamat datang.

Soonyoung terkekeh pelan dan membawa Jihoon yang masih iia peluk untuk duduk di kursi. Ia kembali melayangkan ciuman bertubi-tubi untuk Jihoon-nya.

"Berhenti sayang. Kau ini kebiasaan." Gerutu Jihoon.

"Aku rindu tahuuuuu. Kau tak rindu padaku, Jihoon-ie?"

"Tidak."

"Ish, jahat sekali kepada suami tampan mu ini." Sungut Soonyoung tak terima. Sementara Jihoon hanya memutar matanya saja melihat kelakuan Soonyoung itu.

"Bodoh," maki Jihoon. "Siapa yang tidak rindu ditinggal seminggu ke luar negeri? Dihubungi saja susah sekali." Cibir Jihoon. Ia belum beranjak sama sekali dari atas pangkuan suaminya.

Kembali Soonyoung terkekeh. Sekarang ia bangkit dari kursi dan membiarkan Jihoon melayaninya terlebih dahulu. Mengambilkan air putih untuknya.

"Dimana Youngji? Kenapa bocah mungil kita itu tak menyambut ku?" Soonyoung bertanya seraya menerima segelas air dingin dari Jihoon.

"Kau bilang akan tiba sore hari. Jadi ya tak ada persiapan apapun dari kami. Youngji menemani Hakwoon-ie pulang sebentar berganti pakaian dan mengambil tugas sekolah."

Soonyoung mengangguk. Ia meminta obat pusing dan demam kepada Jihoon. Membuat istrinya menatapnya khawatir dan menanyai macam-macam.

"Setelah ini istrirahat saja di kamar. Turun setelah merasa lebih baik. Biar menjadi kejutan untuk Youngji. Sepertinya sebentar lagi mereka akan sampai rumah."

Menuruti saran dari Jihoon. Soonyoung melangkah menuju kamar mereka yang berada di lantai dua seraya membawa koper dan ranselnya. Jihoon yang akan mengurus kemeja, jaket dan sepatunya. Agar putra mereka tidak mendapati kedatangan ayahnya. Youngji terkadang bila sedang kumat nakalnya, akan marah-marah tidak jelas bila apa yang diprediksinya tidak sesuai dengan ekspektasinya.

.

.

.

.

Taekwoon melangkah masuk ke dalam coffee shop yang berada di seberang kantor radio dimana Hakyeon bekerja sebagai dj radio. Istrinya itu ada jadwal siaran untuk siang menjelang sore.

Taekwoon langsung menuju kasir untuk menyapa Jeonghan yang sedang melayani dua pelanggan.

"Ah Taekwoon sunbae. Lama tak berjumpa." Sapa Jeonghan kaget.

Taekwoon memasang wajah datar dan dibalas dengan kekehan geli dari Jeonghan. Ia mengulurkan satu paper bag untuk ibu dari Hyejeong itu.

"Hehe bercanda saja oppa. Tak usah memasang wajah datar mu. Dan terima kasih oleh-olehnya."

Taekwoon mengangguk. Ia mencari keberadaan bocah perempuan berusia tiga tahun yang biasanya berada di sekitar Jeonghan.

"Jeong-ie sedang bersama appa-nya di rumah bila kau mencari putri ku itu, oppa."

Ah ternyata putri dari pasangan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan itu sedang tidak ada di coffee shop mereka.

"Kenapa juga kau langsung kemari pulang dari Italia? Tak rindu dengan Hakwoon? Sepertinya putra mu itu sudah pulang sekolah, oppa."

Taekwoon menerima segelas latte yang disajikan oleh Jeonghan. Ia menyesapnya terlebih dahulu sebelum menjawab. Seraya melonggarkan dasinya, Taekwoon mengulurkan lagi satu toples biji kopi yang sengaja dibelinya di Italia. Taekwoon ingin meminta Jeonghan atau Seungcheol untuk membuat resep baru lagi dengan biji kopi yang baru saja dibelinya. Bila rasanya sesuai dengan seleranya, kemudian dicoba untuk dijual dan ditawarkan kepada pelanggan coffee shop mereka, dan akan mendapat respon bagus. Taekwoon akan berusaha untuk mengajukan kerja sama dengan salah satu coffee shop di Italia sana. Tempat dimana ia membeli biji kopi itu.

"Aku ingin menjemput istriku, Jeonghan-ah. Sebentar lagi Hakyeon selesai siaran."

"Bukannya sampai jam 5 sore siaran Hakyeon eonni hari ini?" tanya Jeonghan bingung. Hari Selasa seperti ini, jadwal Hakyeon memang sampai jam 5 sore. Tapi ini baru pukul setengah empat dan Taekwoon sudah menunggu istrinya itu pulang.

"Tak tahu juga. Ia yang menelpon ku tadi minta dijemput."

Jeonghan mengangguk paham, ia pamit sebentar untuk menerima telpon dari suaminya dan meninggalkan Taekwoon seorang diri.

Taekwoon yang ditinggal sendiri akhirnya memilih untuk sibuk dengan ponselnya. Ia mengikuti jejak Soonyoung untuk tidak langsung membahas mengenai pekerjaan mereka itu. Hanya mampir sebentar ke kantor untuk mengantarkan dokumen pesanan direktur mereka.

Taekwoon membuka-buka video yang dikirim oleh Hakyeon. Berisi keseharian dari Hakwoon dan Hakyeon sendiri. Video yang sengaja diminta Taekwoon. Karena tak bisa setiap waktu selama di Italia, Taekwoon menghubungi Hakyeon atau Hakwoon. Jadi Taekwoon meminta kepada Hakyeon untuk mengirimi video kegiatan apapun yang sedang dilakukan putranya.

Sejujurnya ia sudah ingin pulang ke rumah. Tetapi saat tiba di bandara tadi, Hakyeon mengiriminya pesan untuk menjemputnya dan meminta pergi keluar sebentar. Taekwoon lelah sebenarnya, tapi ia mengikuti saja keinginan istrinya itu. Sekali-kali berkencan tanpa ada gangguan dari Hakwoon.

Taekwoon terkekeh pelan, semoga saja istrinya tidak tahu apa yang ia baru saja pikirkan. Karena bila sampai Hakyeon tahu. Bisa-bisa Taekwoon tak mendapat jatah ciuman selamat datang.

.

.

.

.

.

Haiiiiiiiiii I'm back hohohoho.

Kangen? Kangen? Kangen? Huehehehehe.

Kali ini mencoba menulis cerita GS eheheh *maafkan aku sudah menistakan member vixx dan seventeen*. Habis, setelah berembuk dengan para member gibahers kkkk, disetujui untuk menulis gs saja biar gregetnya dapat (?).

Kali ini mencoba untuk bikin multiple chapter dengan pairing seperti di atas. Part 1-nya di isi sama LeoN dan SoonHoon dulu ya. Yang bingung siapa itu Jihoon dan Soonyoung, Jihoon itu Woozi Seventeen dan Soonyoung itu Hoshi seventeen. Pairing yang lain menyusul ya.

Jadiiiiiii, jangan lupa reviewnya please~~ dikomentari dan diberi saran yang membangun dong ehehhe. Favourite dan follow ceritanya boleh banget, tapi reviewnya jangan lupa. Jangan dibaca doang. Ini bukan spanduk di pinggir jalan yang bisa dibaca dan dilewati gitu doang (?)

Jangan lupa reviewnya ya. Oke? Oke?.

Bye~~~~`

Suc!


	2. Chapter 2

Tittle : Family Goals

Pairing : LeoN, SoonHoon, Jeongcheol, Verkwan, Meanie, Raken, Hyukbin, SeokSoo

Disclaimer : All casts are belong to their self and God

Rating : T/T+

Warning : Typo, GS, OOC, AU

Chapter 2

Hari ini hari Sabtu. Taekwoon sudah mengambil libur untuk tidak bekerja satu hari saja. Walau sebenarnya hari ini ada jadwal rapat untuk membahas mengenai tugas ke Italia minggu lalu. Tapi ia dan Soonyoung memilih untuk menunda rapat itu. Semua yang ikut tugas ke Italia kemarin mendapat jatah libur sampai hari Senin.

Jadi Taekwoon memanfaatkan waktu liburnya itu untuk mengajak Hakyeon dan Hakwoon berlibur ke Busan. Soonyoung yang mengajak untuk berlibur ke Busan sebenarnya, sekalian mengunjungi dan mengajak mertuanya untuk ikut dalam acara liburan mereka. Padahal Taekwoon ingin pulang ke Changwon. Ia sudah rindu untuk bertemu dengan mertua dan keponakan-keponakan istrinya. Tapi tidak apa-apa lah mengikuti keinginan Soonyoung. Hitung-hitung balas budi karena selama di Italia semua kepentingan pekerjaan sudah Soonyoung yang menghandle.

Selain itu, Soonyoung juga membawa pasangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo. Ia tidak mau pergi terlalu jauh karena takut ada apa-apa dengan Wonwoo. Maklum saja, istri Mingyu itu sedang hamil tua. 31 minggu. Jadi Soonyoung dan Mingyu mengantisipasi agar tidak susah mencari rumah sakit bila terjadi apa-apa.

Bukan itu saja. Hakwoon dan Youngji yang meminta agar Mingyu Samchon mereka itu diajak pergi liburan. Sudah hampir dua bulan mereka tidak bermain dengan Samchon tiang listrik mereka itu. Padahal ada Sanghyuk dan Wonshik yang juga tak kalah tinggi. Yang setiap minggunya datang berkunjung ke rumah Taekwoon.

Tapi Hakwoon dan Youngji lebih senang bermain dengan Mingyu. Karena bila mereka menginginkan dibuatkan makanan, Mingyu akan segara menurutinya. Memanfaatkan keahlian memasak Mingyu semaksimal mungkin.

"Sayang, kita akan menginap atau tidak?"

Taekwoon yang sedang mengambil baju ganti untuk Hakwoon menoleh ke arah pintu. Istrinya berdiri di depan kamar Hakwoon. Masih mengenakan baju terusannya yang semalam dipakai tidur. Ini memang masih jam 6 pagi, makanya istrinya itu belum bersiap-siap. Mereka semua akan pergi jam 8 nanti.

"Menginap semalam. Minggu sore kita pulang. Senin Hakwoon-ie sekolah kan?"

"Hum. Aku akan menyiapkan pakaian kita dulu." Hakyeon hendak kembali ke kamar, belum sempat ia membalikan badan, suara Taekwoon menghentikannya.

"Aku sudah menyiapkannya semalam. Kau tinggal memeriksanya saja, sayang. Ada yang kurang atau tidak."

Hakyeon memasang wajah kagetnya. Dengan kening yang mengerut tak percaya. Ia menatap wajah Taekwoon untuk memastikan ucapan suaminya itu. Tak mungkin seorang Jung Taekwoon mau meluangkan waktunya menyiapkan segala hal tentang liburan keluarga. Biasanya Taekwoon hanya akan mengurus tentang penginapan dan transportasi. Masalah pakaian ganti dan keperluan lainnya dilimpahkan semua kepada Hakyeon.

Jadi, Hakyeon tak percaya bila suaminya itu sudah menyiapkan pakaian untuk mereka.

"Kenapa hm?" seraya memberi ciuman selamat pagi di kening Hakyeon, Taekwoon bertanya pelan. "Kau tak percaya aku sudah menyiapkan pakaian kita, Love?"

"Tentu saja." Sahut Hakyeon. Melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang Taekwoon, mereka berdua bersama-sama melangkah menuju kamar untuk melihat isi koper yang sudah disiapkan oleh Taekwoon.

Gemas dengan wajah istrinya yang dibuat-buat cemberut. Taekwoon menyentil hidung Hakyeon. Membuat istrinya itu merengut serius. Taekwoon hanya terkekeh saja.

Membuka kenop pintu dan menyilakan Hakyeon masuk duluan, lalu menunjuk koper hitam yang lumayan besar yang ditaruhnya di sebelah lemari pakaian.

"Kau serius, Taekwoon-ie? Kenapa aku tak melihat koper itu di sana?" tanya Hakyeon tak percaya. Ia melangkah lebar-lebar menuju koper mereka lalu menariknya dan membukanya. Kemudian memeriksa semua pakaian dan pendukung lainnya yang sudah disusun oleh Taekwoon.

Whoaaa. Kali ini Taekwoon rapi sekali menatanya. Tak seperti biasanya yang hanya memasukan begitu saja.

"Bagaimana kau mau sadar, sayang. Semalam kau kan kerjaannya hanya bermanja-manja tak ingin lepas dari pelukan ku." Goda Taekwoon dengan wajah usil. Matanya berbinar-binar jahil. Seperti mata Hakwoon ketika berhasil mengerjai Ibunya.

Semu merah menjalari pipi Hakyeon begitu saja. Membuat istri dari Taekwoon itu menunduk malu. Tawa nyaring memenuhi kamar mereka. Yang disusul dengan lengkingan kesal dari Hakyeon yang tak terima dijadikan bahan godaan pagi-pagi.

"Eomma."

Suara Hakwoon dan sembulan kepalanya di pintu kamar membuat Hakyeon menghentikan kegiatan memukuli tubuh Taekwoon dengan bantal. Ibu satu anak itu memperbaiki baju terusannya yang tersingkap. Lalu turun dari atas tubuh Taekwoon yang ditindihnya.

"Kemari Woonie-ya." Hakyeon melambai dan menerima terjangan dari putranya. Ia melayankan ciuman bertubi-tubi ke wajah Hakwoon. Yang membuat putranya itu tertawa terpingkal.

"Eomma berhenti. Ish. Eommaaaaaa." Hakwoon menjerit meminta tolong.

"Hahahahaha. Arraseo. Ada apa hm?" tanya Hakyeon lembut.

Hakwoon mendongak dan menatap wajah ibunya. Dengan puppy eyes andalannya ketika meminta sesuatu. Hakyeon berdecak.

"Apa yang kau inginkan, Jung junior?" Hakyeon bertanya seraya menyentil kening Hakwoon.

Hakwoon terkekeh malu. Menggaruk belakang kepalanya lalu mendusel-dusel manja ke leher ibunya. "Boleh Hakwoon-ie membawa kamera yang diberi Appa itu, Eomma?" bisiknya. Tak mau sampai di dengar ayahnya. Karena ia tahu bahwa ayahnya pasti akan menanyainya macam-macam sebelum memberi Appa-nya sudah memberinya, tetap saja akan ditanyai macam-macam.

"Tanya pada appa, sayang."

Hakwoon mengeluarkan suara dengung penuh protes yang dibalas kekehan dari Hakyeon. Ibu satu anak itu senang menggoda putranya ketika sedang meminta sesuatu, karena reaksinya sama persis seperti Appa-nya ketika sebal digoda olehnya.

Taekwoon hanya mengulum senyum saja. Jangan kira ia tidak mendengar apa yang dibisikkan oleh putranya itu ke Hakyeon. Suasana pagi yang masih hening, dan hanya ada mereka bertiga saja di dalam kamar, membuat Taekwoon bisa mendengar bisikan Hakwoon.

Ia menggelengkan kepalanya melihat istrinya yang masih saja menggoda Hakwoon dan membuat putranya itu makin merengek keras, tanda-tanda akan menangis. Taekwoon mendelikkan matanya main-main, menyuruh Hakyeon agar menuruti apa yang diminta oleh putranya.

"Arraseo. Arraseo. Hakwoon-ie boleh membawanya. Asal tidak digunakan untuk bermain saja, janji?"

Hakyeon mengulurkan jari kelingkingnya, mengajak Hakwoon untuk berjanji satu hal. Hakwoon mengangkat kepalanya, lalu mengusut air matanya yang sudah mengalir dengan lengan baju. Lalu mengangguk dan mengaitkan jari kelingkingnya dengan jari kelingking Hakyeon.

"Janji, Eomma. Appa bilang harganya mahal, jadi Hakwoon-ie tidak boleh merusaknya. Nanti Appa tidak mau membelikan yang baru lagi." ucap Hakwoon disertai tarikan ingus. Anak ini benar-benar menangis karena digoda ibunya.

Taekwoon tertawa terbahak mendengarnya. Ia melangkah mendekati dua orang kesayangannya itu, lalu menepuk pelan kepala Hakwoon dan mengambil putranya dari dekapan istrinya. Menggendongnya dan melayangkan ciuman bertubi-tubi di seluruh wajah Hakwoon. Yang membuat putranya itu makin merengek tak suka.

Suasana rumah keluarga Jung itu makin heboh ketika Hakyeon lagi-lagi menggoda putranya. Membuat Hakwoon semakin merengek tak suka dan berakhir menangis keras. Dan membuat Taekwoon mendelik galak ke istrinya. Yang hanya ditanggapi dengan juluran lidah mengejek dari Hakyeon.

.

.

.

Jihoon berteriak menyuruh Soonyoung dan Youngji untuk lekas turun ke dapur dan sarapan. Ayah dan anak itu sejak tadi dipanggil tetapi tidak ada satupun yang turun dari lantai 2.

"Youngji-ya, cepat suruh Appa turun, sayang." Sekali lagi Jihoon memanggil bocah mungilnya dan menyuruhnya turun. Sarapan yang sudah dibuatnya bisa-bisa dingin duluan.

"Eommaaaaaaa." Youngji berlarian turun dari lantai 2 dan bergegas menemui ibunya di dapur. Putra pasangan Kwon Soonyoung dan Lee Jihoon itu sudah rapi dengan polo tshirt berwarna merah dan celana pendek selutut. Tak lupa sepasang sepatu berwarna biru tua yang senada dengan warna celananya.

Jihoon menoleh dan memasang wajah kaget ketika melihat putranya yang melangkah memasuki dapur. Dengan rambut yang belum tersisir rapi dan wajah penuh dengan bedak. Aroma bayi menguar memenuhi dapur.

"Astaga. Apa yang dilakukan Appa mu, Youngji-ya?" Jihoon berjongkok dan menyambut putranya dengan membawa handuk basah yang ia ambil di lemari atas kompor. Jihoon memang menyerahkan tugas mengurus Youngji pagi ini kepada Soonyoung karena ia harus menyiapkan sarapan dan bekal untuk dimakan diperjalanan. Bukannya pelit untuk tidak mau mampir di rest area, hanya saja, hari ini mereka akan satu mobil dengan pasangan Seungcheol dan Jeonghan. Dan Jihoon hanya tidak mau merepotkan pasangan itu untuk berhenti sejenak. Karena Hyejeong suka tidak mau diajak melanjutkan perjalanan bila sudah bermain di tempat permainan di rest area.

Hakyeon juga berpesan agar Jihoon juga membuatkan bekal untuk keluarga mereka dan pasangan Mingyu Wonwoo. Hakyeon beralasan bahwa ia sedang malas menyentuh berbagai macam bahan masakan. Sebenarnya Jihoon tahu kalau ibu dari Hakwoon itu hanya malas beradu argument dengan suaminya dan saling tunjuk siapa yang memasak.

Dengan wajah masam dan bibir yang merengut sebal, Youngji mengadu, "Youngji sudah bilang tidak usah pakai bedak. Tapi Appa malah menumpahkan bedaknya di atas kasur, Eomma. Sekarang Appa sedang membersihkannya." Youngji menutup matanya saat ibunya mengusapkan handuk basah itu di wajahnya. Kemudian menyisir rambut Youngji dengan sisir yang berada di genggaman bocah mungilnya itu.

Jihoon mendengus keras tak sengaja, di dalam hati ia mengomel panjang pendek mendengar kelakuan suaminya itu. Sudah mempunyai satu orang anak berumur lima tahun masih saja sifat teledor dan jahilnya tidak mau hilang.

Jihoon menepuk-nepuk wajah Youngji dengan pelan lalu member ciuman selamat pagi, "Ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Youngji sarapan saja ne? Tadi Hakwoon hyung sudah menelepon loh. Katanya Youngji disuruh membawa bola sepak yang kemarin."

"Umm." Youngji mengangguk imut. Ia memberi ibunya ciuman di kening, kedua pipi dan bibir lalu melangkah menuju meja makan. Memanjat kursi dan menarik mangkuk berisi nasi dan mendekatkan piring berisi tumis sayuran yang sudah dimasak ibunya.

Jihoon melangkah cepat menuju lantai 2 untuk menemuinya Soonyoung setelah sebelumnya menyuruh Youngji agar makan dengan tenang dan menghabiskannya.

Ini sudah pukul 7, Soonyoung belum menyiapkan mobil dan keperluan lainnya, bila sampai di kamar putranya itu dan Jihoon mendapati suaminya belum mandi atau bersiap, maka Jihoon akan benar-benar memukulkan gitarnya ke kepala suaminya.

Soonyoung itu kalau bukan karena keinginannya tersendiri maka akan melakukan sesuatu dengan lambat. Dan hal itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak hal yang kadang membuat Jihoon jengkel setengah mati.

Jihoon sudah menyiapkan muntahan omelan untuk Soonyoung. Tetapi saat membuka pintu kamar mereka, Jihoon terdiam dan menelan kembali omelan yang sudah diujung bibir. Ia terpana untuk kesekian kalinya melihat Soonyoung yang berdandan kasual.

Sialan, maki Jihoon tak terima.

.

.

.

Youngji dan Hakwoon berlari menyambut si kecil Hyejeong yang baru saja keluar dari rumahnya. Mereka berdua memeluk Hyejeong bergantian dan melayangkan ciuman selamat pagi. Yang dihadiahi Hyejeong dengan kikikan geli.

Sementara para orang tua yang melihat hanya tertawa pelan. Ketiga bocah itu memang sudah seperti saudara saja. Terutama bila satu di antara ketiganya jarang bertemu. Maka mereka bertiga akan saling berbagi rindu dengan memeluk dan mencium pipi masing-masing.

"Anak mu, Kwon." Sikut Jihoon dan melirik suaminya yang nyengir lebar.

Taekwoon juga menoleh ke arah Hakyeon dan menyeringai bangga. Dibalas Hakyeon hanya dengan dengusan sebal. Sudah berulang kali Hakyeon menasehati Hakwoon jangan berlebihan ketika dengan Hyejeong, tapi tetap saja tidak di dengar. Putranya itu selalu memberi alasan yang sama.

"Eomma. Hakwoon kan sayang Hyejeong sebagai adik. Kata Appa kakak beradik harus saling menyayangi. Seperti Appa yang selalu sayang dengan Eomma dan Hakwoon."

Hakyeon yakin seratus persen kalau hal itu diajarkan oleh Taekwoon.

"Imo." Hyejeong menjulurkan tangannya di depan Hakyeon. Meminta untuk digendong. Belum sempat Hakyeon berjongkok untuk menggendong Hyejeong. Putri dari Seungcheol itu sudah memekik girang ketika digendong oleh Taekwoon. Hakyeon menoleh dan tersenyum melihat suaminya yang bertanya dengan lembut kepada Hyejeong.

Melihat lirikan penuh makna dari Taekwoon yang menggendong Hyejeong. Hakyeon hanya meringis acuh. Ia tahu apa maksud lirikan mata itu. Taekwoon ingin anak kedua mereka nanti perempuan. Dasar Jung Taekwoon, sungut Hakyeon.

"Bagaimana kabarnya Tuan Putri Hyejeong-ie?" tanya Taekwoon setelah mendapat ciuman selamat pagi dari Hyejeong.

"Sudah sehat, samchon." Balas Hyejeong riang.

Sudah dua hari memang Hyejeong demam. Yang membuatnya tidak bisa bermain dengan dua Oppa kesayangannya.

Ngomong-ngomong, saat ini mereka sedang berkumpul di depan rumah Soonyoung. Menunggu kedatangan Mingyu dan Wonwoo yang masih mampir ke salah satu swalayan.

Mereka hanya akan menggunakan dua mobil saja. Pasangan Jung dengan Pasangan Kim. Lalu pasangan Kwon dengan pasangan Choi. Mereka akan bergantian menyetir bila lelah. Sebenarnya Hakyeon dan Jeonghan sudah mengusulkan untuk pergi ke Busan dengan kereta saja. Tetapi para suami tidak mau.

"Youngji-ya lihat itu," Hakwoon menunjuk mobil berwarna putih yang melaju ke arah mereka dengan heboh, ia hapal mobil siapa itu. "Mingyu Samchooooooon." Hakwoon berteriak heboh dan melompat-lompat senang. Membuat Hakyeon dan Taekwoon meringis takut. Takut putra mereka itu jatuh karena saking girangnya.

"Mingyu Samchoooooon." Youngji tak kalah excited dari Hakwoon. Mereka berdua berdiri bersisian dan melambaikan tangan dengan heboh.

Mingyu menepi lalu memasukkan mobilnya ke dalam pelataran rumah Seungcheol. Untuk dua hari ke depan ia akan menitipkan mobilnya di rumah Seungcheol. Setelah memarkirkan dengan benar. Mingyu bergegas turun dan membukakan pintu untuk Wonwoo. Istrinya itu tersenyum gembira. Jarang-jarang Kim Mingyu berlaku romantis seperti ini.

Mereka berdua berjalan pelan dengan Mingyu yang menggeret koper dan satu ransel besar berisi snack. Keduanya disambut dengan heboh oleh tiga bocah berisik yang berlarian menuju mereka.

Mingyu berjongkok dan disambut terjangan dari Hakwoon dan Youngji. Hyejeong yang sedikit tertinggal di belakang kedua Oppanya semakin mempercepat larinya. Lalu ikut melemparkan diri kepelukan Mingyu Samchon-nya.

"Hello girl, sehat?" Mingyu menciumi pipi Hyejeong gemas. Yang dibalas dengan anggukan kepala penuh semangat. Mingyu kemudian meladeni banyak pertanyaan dari ketiga bocah itu. Bertanya mengapa ia lama tidak main ke rumah mereka.

Membuat Wonwoo yang berdiri di sebelah Hakyeon hanya bisa merengut sebal karena perhatian suaminya di ambil oleh tiga kurcaci berisik. Sedangkan ia tidak disapa atau diberi pelukan selamat datang.

Jeonghan tertawa terbahak melihat wajah hoobae-nya itu. Ia menepuk-nepuk pelan punggung Wonwoo dan menyengir lebar.

"Eonnie," rengek Wonwoo tak terima digoda.

Hakyeon dan Jihoon ikut tertawa juga, sebelum si Emo Wonwoo keluar mereka harus mengalihkan perhatian Mingyu kembali ke istrinya. Atau perjalanan ke Busan akan terasa suram.

"Anak-anak, sapa Wonwoo Imo dan aegi dahulu. Wonwoo Imo sedih loh." Soonyoung memanggil anak-anak dan menyuruh mereka untuk menyapa Wonwoo. Ketiganya seakan baru teringat dengan Wonwoo Imo-nya. Lalu satu persatu lepas dari peklukan Mingyu dan berlarian menuju Wonwoo. Meminta gendong dengan ayah masing-masing agar bisa memberi Wonwoo Imo mereka ciuman selamat datang.

"Mianhe Imo. Welcome~" ucap Hakwoon imut. Secara tak sengaja mengeluarkan aegyo-nya.

Wonwoo terkekeh geli. Lalu membalas mencium pipi ketiganya.

Mereka bergegas untuk bersiap dan berangkat karena semuanya sudah berkumpul. Sempat terjadi perang tangis dari Youngji dan Hyejeong yang tidak mau masuk mobil karena ingin ikut di mobil Taekwoon bersama dengan Mingyu.

Akhirnya Wonwoo mengalah. Ia ikut dengan mobil Soonyoung. Sementara Mingyu meladeni permintaan dari tiga bocah berisik yang tidak mau melepaskannya. Jadi Youngji dan Hyejeong ikut di mobil Taekwoon bersama dengan Mingyu.

Perjalanan mereka menuju Busan ditemani dengan tawa tiga bocah berisik dan rumpi para ibu di mobil yang lainnya.

.

.

.

Hellooooooo everyone, miss me? Huehehehehe. I'm back for update chapter 2. Yuhuuuuuu. Siapa yang gemas dengan tiga bocah berisik kkkk.

Btw, bayangin aja ya si Youngji dan Hyejeong seperti Seungjae yang di Return of Superman itu loh. Yang pintar banget ngomongnya walau baru umur 3 tahun.

Terima kasih banyak loh untuk 12 orang yang sudah review. Kirim satu container rasa terima kasih ehehehe. Gaemgyu92 | itsmevv | kwonlehamster | Kim Hyomi | Mamake | Zizisvt | restiana | jtw | AlvieaHana Kim | Bbangssang | clarahyun | HMYgrey

Btw, jangan panggil thor dong. Suc aja. Saya line 94 nih. Kalau yang lebih muda boleh panggil eonni.

Untuk chapter 2 jangan lupa baca dan kasih review ya. Jangan cuma dibaca doang tapinya -_-

Di review jangan lupa hahaha.

Pasangan Seokmin-Jisoo. Vernon – Seungkwan dichapter selanjutnya ya.

Pasangan Raken dan Hyukbin mungkin muncul setelah mereka semua pulang dari liburan di Busan. Tunggu saja chapter selanjutnya. Karena saya juga belum punya bayangan pasti ehehehe.

Kalau masih ada typo tolong dimaafkan ya ehehehe

Suc ^^


End file.
